


I love you

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian loves Mickey, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Sick Mickey, Sleeping In, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Just super short story nothing to long,  Mickey loves  Ian.  Ian loves Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey loves Ian. like a lot lot. They are always together . After all the shit they went though to get to this point things were fucking perfect in Mickey's mind. He was madly in love with his boyfriend who was sleeping . 

No one was here it was just them. He smiled as he counted the freckles on Ian arms. 

He whispered “I love you. Love you more then you know .You save me. Everyday love you to the moon and back again” . He smiled as he traced the dots on his arms. 

"I love your goofy smile. When you're so fucking happy you make me sick. I love you more when you yell at me. When you look at me if i was something special . I love you because you my hero Ian . You saved me, i was broken, lost and fucking scared. You loved me that's something special.” Ian smiled hearing his boyfriend talk. 

He felt the same thing, he felt love, care for Mickey . Their bond together is one of the most amazing friendships ever. He loved this man tracing his finger tips on his back as he lay there with his eyes closed listening to his boyfriend soft voice. " you are my everything, fuck what can i do ? You under my skin ". 

Ian smiled as sleep once took him again. It was long week of work for them both. Ian knows how much Mickey loves him sometimes he doesn't say it to him in person but he now he knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian woke up next to Mickey snuggled at his side, his arms wrap around him. He smiles and looks down watching his lover sleep. He loved hearing those words spoken to him last night. Mickey is his everything, and knowing his lover was deep in sleep, Ian spoke just as Mickey spoke to him the night before. “Mick thanks for saying such pretty things, I love you too. I love you more. I love you because you see me. You see Ian, not the bipolar, not the illness, me. You don't walk on eggshells with me.,you love me. I love you more than all the stars in the sky. You're perfect, funny, witty, and I am thankful for everything you are. We came a long way” he smiles watching him sleep. “you are the most amazing person ever. You're my best friend and I love you .

"love you to dick face . You were listening?” Mickey smiled looking up. 

 

" Yeah thanks, Mick.”

“ I meant what I said Ian. you fucking save me,"

“ you save me too. “He smiles and Mickey pulls him down for the kiss. Ian lays himself on Mickey's body,

“how can you have this much heat? 

Ian smiles at him “no idea why'?”

“Cause I am always fucking cold I feel like shit. , you always so warm. “

Ian laughs “yeah just lucky that way.” 

“I really like your heat” mickey replies

“so you're not getting up from the bed then?”

“Hell no, you?”

“No not really we can stay in bed.”  
Mickey smiled ”great.”

They lazily made out even knowing Mickey wasn't feeling great. He didn't really want to have sex but Ian loved marking Micks body with hickeys. 

He loves this part of them, just them in their bed in Mickey's house. Everything between them. He loves everything.  
“ I love you, Mick.”

"love you to Ian".

They snuggle closer as sleep took Mickey once more. Some days Mickey can be horny and some days he sleeps. Some days he can be the asshole, some days he's not . some days he can be a sweetheart, the biggest softy there is . Ian smiled as he was looked down. He wasn't really tried but he can sleep to. He smiles, yeah some days like today Mickey is the sweetest person ever. A little rough, little tough on inside but once you know him then you see this side. Ian got up after an hour.

 

Mickey was out. he smiles as he got up to use the bathroom and take shower. He had the week off and was looking forward to doing nothing. He made his way toward the living room when he saw Iggy and Jamie sitting on a couch.

“Hey” both brothers said.  
“Hey, what's up?” he replied. 

“Nothing. Mick still sleeping?”

“ Yeah, why?”

“ Nothing just asking” smiled Jamie. 

“We're picking up Mandy.” iggy said. “we're bringing her home.”

Awesome do you want me to go with? Got nothing planned” I replied

“what about Mick?”

“ He is sleeping, I can check on him” Ian walked back into their room. “ Hey, Babe” he rubs his hands on Mickey's back.

“ Hmm” he whines. 

“Going with Jamie and Iggy to go get Mandy.” 

“you okay ?”

“to tired” he whined.

“that fine babe get some sleep I'll be back with you sister”

Iggy smiled as he watched Ian with his brother.

“He's not a morning person.” says Iggy  
“ Yeah kinda figured that out.”

“Let's go.”

The three of them left. Mickey wasn't feeling so hot. He didn't like fact was Ian leaving, he knows he is fine with his brothers he trusts them. He loves him. He felt sick so he pukes on side of the bed. He didn't have the heart to clean up or to move. He felt sick last night too.

Iggy was sitting in his brother car next to his sister, it took them few hours to get to her. “You love him ?” Jaime looked at Ian. 

“Yeah, I do. “

“you fuck with him, not in a sex type of way I will fuck you up, just cause I don't fucking agree with the whole gay thing. I know my brother, he only loves, gives it his all, you fuck that up I'll kill you. I will hunt you down and anyone that gets in the way.” Jamie said not looking as he drives.

“ I know. I do love Mick, he's my everything. “

Mandy smiled. They got home before dark set in. Lana was standing on the door. “  
Husband is sick” she said as Ian walked up with brothers and Mandy. 

 

“How sick?”

“ He sick. Baby in the house, you keep.”

they watch her leave. 

“you know I never really liked her” said Jamie. 

“'She's a bitch” Iggy replied walking in the house where the crying baby was left. Mandy picks him up. 

 

Ian walks into the room and was hit with such strong smell of puke.  
" Shit” he whispered. 

Iggy walked in the room," she did nothing"?

"No . fucking bitch”

“you need help?”

“Yeah,” ian replied “could you run the shower, get him cool down?”  
“Sure”  
both boys helped move Mickey into the shower.

"No, no please cold"

 

“I know babe. I know hush.”

He got him to cool off a bit from the heat coming from his body. he shivers from the fever. Ian smiles as Iggy took Mickey to couch. Mandy and Jamie clean up the bed, putting new bedding down. Mickey was loved. Not just by him but by his family. They may not be perfect but they care deeply for each other. Mickey snuggles deeper into his brother side.

“where is Ian? He whimpers.

Ian smiles” right here love”


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey was not feeling better, but he could hear the voices of his sisters and the baby in the background. He was snuggling his brother; he could hear Ian somewhere in the bedroom, but he was too sick to card. He could not remember the last time he was sick.

Ian really disliked Lena and her son, but he and Jamie helped clean up the mess.   
"You know I never liked her." Ian said.  
"Yeah, same here," replied Jamie; "Mickey hates her; I know what happened wasn't cool, that Dad did that shit to you guys. Sorry I wasn't around for that; if I was, I'd kill Terry."  
"I know, and thanks," said Ian.

"Hey, I called Vee; she's going to come for the kid." Mandy said, "I figure the kid shouldn't be here in the house if Mickey is so sick."  
"That's great," said Ian; "Yeah, I've no idea why she even drops the kid off here. Mickey makes it clear he doesn't want him in his life."  
"I don't blame him," said Mandy; "I never did like her."  
"Jamie and I were just saying the same thing. Neither of us knows why she bothers Mickey. She got what she wanted and is just using Kev and Vee." Ian said.

"Hey, you guys done in there?" Yells Iggy, "As much as I love to snuggle my bro, he's not getting any good rest."  
"Yeah, we did the bedding," replied Ian. He helps Mickey to bed, wraps him in a thin sheet and blanket, and kisses his forehead.  
"He's got a high fever," said Iggy; "I remember when he was little, he had gotten so sick, and Mom had to take him to the hospital. He was just a little guy," he smiled fondly at his kid brother and continues, "I remember that, too, because Dad was worried. It was the first time he really gave a damn about Mickey."  
"Terry cared? That must've been something." Ian said, looking at his two older brothers.  
"He used to, once upon a time." Jamie said, "I am going to head out and find out where Tony and Collin are. You guys okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for coming to me," smiled Mandy, hugging her oldest brother.  
"That's what family's for," smiled Jamie; "Ig?"  
"Yeah, I'm staying, just in case." Iggy replied.  
"Alright," smiled Jamie; "I'll be back."  
"You better." Mandy smiled.

"We should aim for the store," Ian said; "Get something for dinner and things for Mick."  
"I'll go and take Mandy with me. We can go together; you stay here with the kid and Mickey, and Vee should be here anytime." Iggy said.  
"Okay, good idea," said Ian, settling in on his side of the bed. Mickey's kid was fast asleep next to him and Mickey, so he watched his boyfriend sleep.

Mickey had never gotten sick in front of Ian before, he would always hide it. He was always the one who took care of Ian, but now it was Ian's turn.

He smiled as he looked down and whispered, "I love you, babe."


End file.
